Totally Missed, A Naruto Fanfiction
by s41rox
Summary: freshmen year! new people on the hood! and he's one... how will she react? a SasuSaku NaruHina etc. fanfic. rated M for....you'll find out ;- *wink**wink*
1. Chap 1 Unaware of My Miss

**Hey dudes..or…whatever. So uhm, you see, its my first story so don't expect it to be perfect. I guess I'll start with something short. The next chapter will come after not too long. Kay…enjoy!**

**Missed | Chap 1: Unaware of My Miss**

It's the first day of school.

Everybody was obviously excited.

New teachers, new students, new faces, new attitudes, new furniture, new reactions, new classes, hotter boys, sexier girls, bigger dorms, hell yeah, everybody was excited.

"So uhm.. Sakura, how's vacation?"

It was a short vacation. Some found vacation boring, some found it a blast! But this one student who happens to be Sakura Haruno, hardly had any vacation at all.

"Tiring, what about you Ino?

She worked in a 'happened to be' ice cream shop by their school. It was hardly summer.

"Hot, the usual summer." Ino, in the other hand, enjoyed her vacation at a prestigious hotel called Four Seasons Punta Mita in Mexico city. "Although, we enjoyed the view of Puerto Vellaria.

"Oh you lucky boar, you…"

BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!

"Oh, forehead I gotta run… bye!".

And so Ino ran to her first period as fast as you can say 'Czechoslovakia' (wow I can't believe I got it right!") perfectly within a half second.

Well, Sakura had nothing to worry about, cuz' she knows that no matter how slow she walks to her first period. She'll always come before her teacher does.

And I think you know who I'm talking about…

'_Stupid principal, why the hell would she give the teachers' name and not the subject they're handling? Shish kebab.'_

Sakura walked randomly staring at her feet.

"OUCH!" was the last thing she heard before she passed out.


	2. Chap 2 Snakes in The Class

**Hey guys! I'm sorry the past chapter was short, this is not that long too. I'm getting eyeglasses so I'm allowed for only an hour a day in front of the computer. But don't worry... I'll be finishing this in no time (I think)**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 2 - Snakes in The Class**

* * *

_Uh…where am I?_

"Hey sleepyhead!", a lady with short black hair grinned at Sakura.

"Hey, nurse Shizune! Uhh…what just happened?" Sakura asked with confusion "Ugh! My head hurts…ughh…"

"Your bestfriend, Naruto, brought you here when some…" Shizune couldn't find the synonyms for Naruto's words "Uhh….Uhmmm…jerk! Yeah… Naruto brought you here when some jerk collided against your body and stared at you. That's what he said, I'm not actually sure what happened"

"Oh…okay." Sakura sighed and laid her head down against the pillow on one of the beds in the clinic.

_Whoever that bastard was…he sure was low class…Uhmm…_

"SHIT! CLASS!" Sakura yelled as if it was so important… but yeah well, it was.

_Being late wouldn't be a problem but… I didn't actually mean this late._

Sakura hurriedly packed her stuff, left the clinic and made a rush to her Math class.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the classroom:**

"Uhh…" Naruto stared at Kiba with disbelief and well…what's the word? Uhmm… lets just say he's full of shit.

Kiba gave him a smirk and he looked away. And then he stared at the paper plane and unfolded it open.

_Dancing squirrels? WTF?_

It was then Naruto realized he was reading the paper upside down. So what do you think he did?

Duhh! Of course! He rotated it.

"This is so fuckin' borin'."

Not wanting to be caught by the absent minded Mr. Hatake, Naruto crumpled the piece of paper and shot it to the nearest trash can and nodded to Kiba, which caused Kiba to roll his eyes…

Suddenly…

**BANG!**

The door banged against the wall.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hatake, I was late…" everybody stared at Sakura as if she just swallowed a puppy whole (poor puppy).

"Don't worry, you're only half late. Surprisingly, I just came here. Go sit next to him." Mr. Hatake pointed at the empty chair beside Lee in the fourth row.

**Surprisingly, **Sakura isn't surprised that Mr. Hatake just came.

So Sakura did as Mr. Hatake said, she took the seat beside Lee.

* * *

**25 minutes later**

BBBBRRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!

"Okay, I guess…cl---" but just before he could finish his sentence, he caught himself in a 89% empty room.

Mr. Hatake can tell, the students didn't wanna hear.

* * *

_Mr. Jiraiya? Definitely Science class._

Since the ecchi was so interested in humanities.

"SAKURA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hey Naruto, I was just looking for you."

"So uhh… Wondering why you were in the health room? It was like this. This gu---"

"Yeah, Shizune told me all about it, who was he, Naruto?"

"I don't know." Naruto shook his shoulders "Probably new."

"Oh…"

"Hey, Sakura chan, lets sit together in Science class."

"Oh…ok…"

* * *

"Good afternoon class…" greeted an old man with white, spiky, long hair.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, Mr. JIRAIYA!" the class answered simultaneously.

"So have you heard about ---"

"Oh please, just get on with it…" A random, but rude, student interrupted before Jiraiya could even finish his sentence.

"Fine…" Jiraiya shrugged.

To everyone's surprise, the door opened.

Somebody is late again…

"Oh, hey, Uchiha." Jiraiya greeted the boy an inch from the classroom.

_Uchiha? I've never heard of him before…_

When the door was completely opened, three people who looked serious walked into the room lead by a raven haired boy.

As soon as the girls saw this boy, they squealed. When they did, a girl with red, half layered, hair rolled her eyes…

"Hebi…" The raven was incoherent.

"Oh, uhm, class, meet your three new classmates." Jiraiya threw his hand in the air pointing to the three young people standing alongside him "This one here is Sasuke Uchiha, from the celebrated clan, the Uchihas.".

"Hi Sasuke…" some of the girls squealed, which made him roll his eyes.

"These are Karin and Suigetsu."

"Hello…" all of them greeted.

"These three kids are from the group Hebi." Jiraiya introduced, "Okay, guys, take a shit…I mean sit…"

* * *

"Hey, that guy is hot…" A blonde haired girl seated beside Sakura whispered to her.

"Huh? His teeth's sharp…" Sakura whispered back.

"No…Not Suigetsu. Sasuke…!"

Sakura shrugged as if she doesn't **entirely **agree with Ino.

"Sakura-chan, he's the bastard who knocked you out earlier…" The other blonde from Sakura's left whispered to her ear (of course).

"Oh." She said, not even caring.

* * *

An hour later, they heard a familiar noise which made them so damn happy

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!


	3. Chap 3 This Can't Be Right

**Kay, I'm sorry about the dee lay. NEway, here's the third chapter, hope you like it.**

**Chap 3 : This Can't Be Right**

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Did you see that guy with chicken butt hair?"

"What about him?"

"He's a bastard."

"Yeah, if that's a way to say creepy. He looked so emo it hurts."

"Eh?" Naruto was puzzled.

So well, you know, breaktime, chitter-chatter.

While Naruto and Sakura were walking to the cafeteria, someone hit onto Naruto's shoulder (you know, the shoulder to shoulder…OOPS! EXCUSE ME…or not).

"Shit, look what you made me do!" The same raven boy stared at his fallen books damp with milkshake.

"Well, EXCUSE YOU!" Naruto confronted the Uchiha and everyone around stared.

Furious, Sasuke grabbed the shorter boy by the collar, but before he could even say something…

"Excuse him, he's a dick." Some pale guy picked up the dude's stuff and carried them by his left, folded arm "Here you are, Uchiha…"

"Hn…" Sasuke dropped Naruto and grabbed his stuff furiously, hurriedly walking away from the photographic scenery.

"What was his problem?" Sakura complained.

"Oh who cares? He's hot!" Some random pass-by chick said to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah…ugh…what an asshole…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head "AND SAI, WHAT WAS THAT? WHY DID YOU CALL ME A DICK?" he confronted his hero.

"Consider it a compliment." The guy called Sai answered, looking serious.

"Oh, Sai, how was that supposed to be a compliment?" Sakura asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, even though his penis was so small, I managed to call him a dick" Sai let out a fake smile "Ok, see you later."

**in the cafeteria**

"Hey, forehead, what happened earlier?" asked a blonde girl sitting beside Sakura.

"Oh, that Uchiha dude, he moved into Naruto and confronted him. What a bastard." Sakura said with her mouth full (that's illegal!) "He must be really clumsy too. He was the reason I was late for first period.".

"Oh, really…" Ino said as if she didn't really listen "So uhm, who do you think you'll be moved in with later?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Tsunade sama said that each female student will be roommate with two or three guys."

"Oh…ok…"

"So, who do you think you'll be roomed with?"

"Who can tell?"

"Well, me, I with I'd be roomed with Uchiha, he's hot!"

Sakura rolled his eyes.

"You don't like him right?" Ino asked.

"Nope, in fact, I hate him." Sakura answered.

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS, THIS IS THE PRINCIPAL SPEAKING. PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM IMMEDIATELY" The voice coming from the speakers distracted everybody.

Well, they don't want to get their heads bit off so they rushed to the gym, carrying around their snacks.

**In the gym room:**

A woman with big breast and a microphone was in front of the whole student body, it was then she talked.

"So I guess you're all wondering why I wanted you to be here." She alleged out loud "Well, today, this time, this place, you'll be getting roommates. You'll live with them the whole year in your dormitory, I know most of you have experienced this, except for the 9th grade freshmen. Each female will be given a piece of paper containing the other people you'll be rooming with, and the room number. After reading the piece, please report to them immediately. Girls, please form two straight lines. Thank you.".

After the pretty long announcement, the principal went off stage and randomly handed over the pieces of paper.

_I wonder who I'll be rooming with. _Sakura thought.

"Here, Sakura…"

"Thank you."

After reading the contents, Sakura looked as if she just found somebody eating a baby.

"Hey SAKURA CHAAAN!!!"

"H-hey…Naruto…"

"So uhm, who you rooming with?"

"Well…you…"

"And?"

"S-Sa-Sasuke."

"WHAT???!!!! WERE ROOMING WITH HIM???!!! That's not good…"

"Worse, were also rooming with Sai" Sakura wasn't looking at Naruto, she looked as if she was getting hypnotized.

"Oh that is more than not good, we'll have the worst year of our lives!!!"

**It's also short, I know, but I wont be getting my glasses until Monday, so in GOD's grace, I'll be making longer chapter… Adieu! Hope you liked it…**


End file.
